


Visions of another life

by Qayin



Series: Loyalty [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki and Hela are related in more ways than one, Loki's Kids, Loyalty, M/M, Parent Loki, Pregnant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: After Ragnarök, Loki starts to have visions of another life. He dreams of the time before when he was Odin's sworn blood brother and to what lengths he was willing to go to for his king. He also remembers his daughter.





	Visions of another life

After Ragnarök Loki starts to have visions; well, memories, really. The only problem, they don’t belong to him. They come to him in dreams, softly at first. There is Odin, yet he doesn’t look like the old man Loki remembers as his father, he looks younger and he have both his eyes. He looks like Thor. 

Loki shrugs it off as a way to process his father’s death at first. When Frigga died she consumed him; revenging his mother was all he could think of. With Odin there is no one to extract revenge on anymore. Hela is subdued or dead. There is that terrible wizard Thor and he met in Midgård and Loki wouldn’t put it past him or his magic to be the reason for his father’s weakened state; but if he’s being honest with himself, he knows that Odin left this realm naturally. 

The dreams continue. Odin, who looks like Thor, and Loki rides in a snow-coated forest. Loki’s teasing him, trying to distract him from their destination, the roots of Yggdrasil where Odin will meet the Norns and get a prophecy that will change the nine realms forever. 

Loki doesn’t particularly want to go himself, but he would die for Odin, his commander; his king; his brother; and so they descend to Urdarbrunnen and the home of the norns. Loki comes to miss the snow. 

“You should have come alone,” Urd scolds when they approach. 

“The prophecy is for your ears only, my king.” Verdandi says. Skuld says nothing. 

“Loki is my brother in more than blood.” Odin clasps Loki’s shoulder and even though his praise warms his blood, Loki knows it’s not Loki Odin tries to comfort, but himself. “Whatever is for me is for him as well.” 

The norns watch them solemnly and there is an eerie beauty all around. The roof of their hall glistens in the light of the setting sun. Verdandi nods because their bond is strong. There is a silence before Skuld sighs, picks up a thread and brings it to their weave. Loki meets her eyes for a moment. ‘For now’ seems to pass between them. Loki shivers as the thread is woven into the tapestry. 

Odin’s destiny is to be a great king across the realms. By his side will be his first born, flesh and spirit of Odin’s most loyal companion. Only then will he take his rightful place as the High God and ruler. 

Before they leave, Loki looks to Skuld again. In her eyes he sees burning necessity, rival to the necessity of survival in battle. Loki can taste the blood. 

Odin is not in a good mood. Suppose Loki can understand, because one often likes to imagine that one's destiny is decided only upon oneself; not on the mercy of another. Odin is unwed and unsworn. There is of course plenty of women that could mother Odin King a child but that child must come from absolute devotion. Odin is for once, despite all his intellect and his skills, lacking. 

It takes months to travel back to Asgard by horse, yet they haven’t travelled more than three weeks when Loki one evening steps out of their shared tent, clutches the wolf fur around his body and watch Odin’s back as Odin watches the sunset over the frozen lake. He’s trying to come to a solution and in the rays of the setting sun Odin can see his glorious purpose slip away from him. Loki desperately wants to relieve him of that burden.

Loki would die for him. 

His feet take him to his king, his commander, his brother. He kneels next to him but Odin takes a few minutes to notice him. Loki is Loki no matter what form Loki takes. What is nine months of discomfort when the child have been prophesied to turn his king into a God? 

He looks up at his brother with absolute loyalty and devotion. 

“How can I assist you, my liege?” 

Loki wakes from the dreams in tears. Thor won’t understand why Loki won’t look at him for days, but all Loki says is how much he looks like Odin. Thor thinks he makes fun of his eyepatch, but Loki can’t look himself in the mirror either, because he didn’t used to look like this. 

And yet, now, he really do look like Hela.


End file.
